RRBZ: SAGA DE NUEVA-KYOTO
by DARKOMNICENT
Summary: Aqui les traigo una continuacion de PPGZ que narra principalmente el desarrollo de los RRBZ como potenciales Villanos, tambien veran como se desarrollan las relaciones con las chicas, este arco argumentar es para preparar lo que seria Demashitta Powerpuff Girl Z Season Dos!
1. Chapter 0:La verdadera Forma de los RRBZ

THE ROWDYPUFF BOYS Z

CAPITULO ZERO: LA BATALLA FINAL

Segunda Parte: La Verdadera Forma de los RPBZ

No hace mucho (dos semanas atrás) las PPGZ estaban en pleno combate con EL un ser monstruoso y Bastardo nacido del Caos, usando el poder de los rayos Z negros de los Perdedores de la "Nueva Tokio", provocando que los Volcanes del mundo hicieran erupción en cadena desatando un calentamiento global que acabaría con el planeta entero…

En plena batalla las chicas trataron de derrotarlo usando su única debilidad: "el Frío Extremo" elevando un Iceberg de gran tamaño para metérselo dentro de la ropa, sin embargo el enemigo se percato de sus intenciones contrarrestándolo con una lluvia de bolas de fuego destruyéndolo .

En la casa de EL los RPBZ observaban impacientes como se desarrollaba la pelea, el cuarto estaba destrozado debido a los fuertes temblores con los villanos de la ciudad en el suelo, la lava no tardaría en llegar hasta allí para consumirlo todo.

Brick (con una mirada llena de rencor): ese Bastardo!...nos uso como quiso…!

Boomer: encima nos quito los poderes que nos dio a nosotros al igual que los otros entupidos!

Butch (chocando sus puños entre si): desgraciado!...si pudiera me vengaría!

Boomer: yo también lo deseo pero…como podríamos? Si hasta las chicas nos ganan fácilmente…

Brick: Maldición…si no fuéramos tan débiles….si tan solo no fuéramos un error….!

Los tres se quedaron en silencio mientras en la gran pantalla se mostraba como las chicas eran derribadas una tras otra por los devastadores ataques del gigantesco EL usando el inmenso poder del Volcán, aun así se levantaban para seguir atacando aun si sus ataques fueran insignificantes, apretando con furia sus manos que comenzaron a sangrar Brick exclamo portando una mirada asesina.

Brick (un aura oscura emana de su cuerpo lentamente): Odio haber nacido en este mundo y llevar esta existencia tan insignificante…si pudiera cambiarlo aceptaría cualquier cosa!

Butch: yo también! Nada puede describir con palabras la enorme Ira que hay en mi interior!

Boomer: estoy harto de vivir en este Engaño…deseo con todo mi ser volverme el Monstruo que estoy destinado a ser!

Brick junto a sus hermanos comenzaron a emanar una auras oscuras del interior de sus cuerpos cada vez más grande llenando el lugar de una intensa luz de oscuridad, un enorme pilar negro salio del edificio penetrando en las nubes hechas del humo del volcá la zona de la batalla las chicas estaban tiradas en el suelo ardiente bastante golpeadas y con serias quemaduras tratando aun de levantarse ante un enemigo que se burlaba de su lamentable estado.

EL: jujuju, acaso no ven en que terminara esto?, solo déjense tiradas en el suelo como gusanos mientras mi mundo termina de formarse!

Momoko: nunca!

Miyako: nosotras vamos a detenerte…!

Kaoru: ya veras!

EL: jujuju, quieren provocarme en serio? Saben que aun no eh usado todo mi verdadero poder…

Momoko:….ahí vamos de nuevo!

Las PPGZ salieron volando hacia el enemigo blandiendo sus armas, cada una ataco con su movimiento más poderoso sin lograr dañarlo, entonces usaron sus ataques combinados (todos los visto en el cap 50 creo…). Con el mismo resultado, El río antes de lanzar una enorme ráfaga de rayos Z negros de sus tenazas que impacto a las jóvenes desgarrándoles parte de sus trajes derribándolas definitivamente.

Kaoru: ngh! Eso si me dolió!

Miyako: hum…no puedo moverme mas…!

Momoko: argh….

El: hahahaha! Ahora que están vencidas llego la hora de morir!

Junto sus tenazas formando una esfera de rayos Z negativos de enormes proporciones, las chicas solo podían ver temerosas como el ataque lentamente se dirigía hacia ella desintegrando todo a su paso.

Miyako (llorando): n…no quiero morir!

Kaoru: m…maldición…parece no haber escapatoria!

Momoko: no…no acepto que esto termine así…que alguien nos ayude!

Voz de chico: necesitan ayuda niñas?…

Momoko (soltando algunas lágrimas): ¿?

La esfera impacto el área donde estaban arrasando con todo en medio de una enorme explosión delante del enemigo que no dejaba de soltar carcajadas.

Voz de chico: de que te Ries Bufón?

El: ¿?

En medio de un enorme cráter rodeado por el humo tres figuras masculinas estaban enfrente de las chicas sorprendidas de seguir aun vivas después de semejante ataque, observaron por unos momentos el agujero que se había formado quedando petrificadas, pusieron su atención de nuevo en los tres chicos que las habían salvado.

Chico A: casi se dejan vencer por esta basura…que pena me dan!

Kaoru: ¿Qué?

Chico B: si no fueran tan débiles no habríamos recibido la explosión por Uds.…

Miyako: sniff…débiles?

Momoko: quienes son .…?

Chico C: jeh, no nos reconocen? pues Observen bien!

Sacándose la gorra el chico dejo caer un largo y brillante cabello naranja, con ojos sin brillos afilados, vestidos con trajes versión negros de los acostumbrados y al parecer dos años mayores que antes, los RowdyPuff Z estaban listos para la venganza.

Bucht (con el cabello hacia arriba): que tal chicas? Nos extrañaron?

Kaoru: Bucht? Que te paso?!

Boomer (con cabello un poco mas largo): ahora somos mas fuertes!

Miyako: OH…!

Brick: esta es la forma completa de nosotros, impresionadas?

Momoko: ¡!

El: imposible…los mocosos?

Brick: mocosos? Cuida tus palabras Bufón!

El: que?!

Bucht: vinimos a patearte el trasero Bastardo!

Boomer: pagaras por habernos traicionado!

El: c…Como se atreven a hablarme así? No ven mi poder?!

Brick: llamas a eso poder? Se ve que necesitas aprender lo que significa!

Las chicas estaban impresionadas de la forma en que ellos trataban a un enemigo tan poderoso pero mas por su cambio de aspecto, ahora se veían mas maduros y guapos (lo que piensan las chicas en una situación tan desfavorable), los chicos las tomaron entre sus brazos y volaron hasta una colina lejana que tenia una buena vista del área de combate.

Boomer (guiñando el ojo): nosotros nos encargaremos…

Miyako (sonrojada):…

Bucht (besándole la frente): no te preocupes que yo te protegeré…

Kaoru: ngh!

Brick (serio): no vuelvas a llorar ante mi, ahora le daré su merecido a ese Bufón por haberte lastimado!

Momoko (mirándolo fijamente): hum…

Ellos partieron nuevamente dejando una línea negra detrás, las chicas trataron de levantarse pero estaban demasiado lastimadas, contra su voluntad solo podían ser espectadoras de tal vez el último día del mundo que conocían. Los RPBZ se pusieron adelante del enemigo que furioso los ataco sin mediar palabra con varias ráfagas de rayos Z negros.

El: esto no durara mucho! Hahahaha!

Brick: llego la hora hermanos…demostrémosle nuestro poder!

Bucht: prepárate Payaso!

Boomer: te llevaras una gran sorpresa!

Los RPBZ: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Se separaron esquivando con facilidad la lluvia de ataques continuos llenando el cielo de grandes explosiones sorprendiendo al enemigo que aun más furioso lanzo varias esferas de energía oscura qué Brick se preparo a interceptar.

Brick: llego la hora de la venganza!

El: ¡!

Brick:"Tornado de Fuego Oscuro"!

La mano del chico se fue llenando de un fuego negro que rápidamente estallo en un enorme Tornado que se movía ferozmente disparándolo contra el enemigo impactando todas las esferas en su camino hasta estrellarse contra EL envolviéndolo entre las llamas que lograron herirlo.

El: hummm...! Como? El fuego no debería lastimarme….!

Brick: este fuego es diferente ya que es alimentado por mi Odio Bufón!

Al extinguirse el fuego negro Bucht se acerco a gran velocidad cargando sus puños con lo que parecerán ser Relámpagos Oscuros encestándole un gran golpe en el rostro provocando una onda de impacto que destrozo algunas rocas como también algunos dientes de El.

Bucht: que te parece mi "Golpe del Trueno Negro"?!

El: ngh! Por que….estoy sintiendo tanto dolor?!

Boomer: es mi turno!

El: ¡!

Encima de todos Boomer junto sus manos sobre el mismo de donde comenzó a juntarse un fuerte viento helado que soltaba algo de nieve, EL al percatarse de ello junto de nuevo sus tenazas realizando la gran esfera del caos, Brick y Bucht volaron para interceptarla.

Brick: Patada Flameante Negra!

Bucht: Patada Relampagueante Oscura!

Sus ataques combinados impactaron la gran acumulación de energía maligna forcejeando por unos segundos con ella hasta que estallo envolviéndolos en una enorme explosión. Boomer termino de ejecutar su ataque que era una enorme esfera de hielo que descendió a gran velocidad aplastando a EL.

Boomer: Esfera de Hielo Negro!

El: argh!

Bucht: no te gusta el frío? Pobre de ti!

El: ya basta!

Del volcán comenzaron a caer enormes bolas de fuego hacia los chicos quienes destrozaron algunas y esquivaron otras pero estaban tan ocupados en ello que no le prestaron atención al "Bufón" que disparo de su boca una gran Ráfaga de oscuridad contra ellos impactándolos.

Boomer: argh!

Bucht: m…miserable!

Brick: un golpe bajo...como no se me ocurrió antes?!

El: aun les falta mucho por aprender…observen!

Saco sus abanicos y comenzó a moverlos como si se tratara de una especie de danza, con ello el Volcán agiganto su erupción soltando además unas 100 serpientes de lava ardiente y roca fundida, captando cada una a su presa se lanzaron.

Brick: BlackFireVoltex!

Bucht: BlackThunderCañon!

Boomer:BlackCristalEmpalade!

Aunque interceptaron mas de la mitad las restantes lograron su cometido estallando al momento de golpearlos tirandolos hacia grandes formaciones rocosas incrustándolos en ellas, las chicas estaban impotentes al ver y sentir como eran tumbados los RPBZ que luchaban (aunque seguían sin creerlo) Por ellas.

Kaoru: miserable EL!

Miyako: pobrecitos…eso debió de doler mucho…

Momoko:….Brick….

Brick se saco varias rocas de encima al igual que sus hermanos, los tres habían sufrido un daño severo que se dejaba ver: tenían parte de la ropa desgarrada y sangraban en varias partes de sus cuerpos, enfurecidos se elevaron una ves mas hasta estar a la par del enemigo que se reía de ellos

Brick: bueno chicos…terminemos con el Bufón!

Bucht: no hace falta decirlo!

Boomer: juntemos nuestros poderes!

RPBZ: HYPER MEGA GIGA ATAQUE FINAL DEL ABISMO!

Chocando sus puños y luego sus codos para juntar sus manos finalmente entre si crearon tres esferas de rayos Z negros que giraban entre si formando un circulo interminable lanzándolas contra EL, una enorme explosión de oscuridad arraso con toda el área de combate destruyendo parte del cuerpo del enemigo que gritaba de dolor.

El: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Todo se ilumino con luz negra hasta que los volcanes del mundo se detuvieron bajando la temperatura lentamente, entre el humo las chicas que se estaban cubriendo con sus brazos observaron desconcertadas (y bastante asombradas) como los chicos posando con sus brazos cruzados estaban enfrente de un (prácticamente hecho pedazos) enemigo derrotado.

El: acaso no van a acabar conmigo?

Brick: no lo vamos a hacer…ya que queremos que sufras…

El: ¡!

Boomer: que peor castigo para ti en vivir sabiendo que no te sellaron sino que te derrotaron en fuerza…

El: ¡!

Butch: ahora sabes que somos mejores que tu…así que ni te atrevas a desafiarnos de nuevo!

El: miserables!

Brick: miserables nosotros?…si no te das cuenta el único que esta en el suelo abatido eres tu…"Bufón de quinta"….

EL:…hum!

Lo que quedaba del su cuerpo comenzó a desquebrajarse rápidamente dejando a los Chios sin palabras, el daño recibido había sido demasiado para su existencia maligna por lo cual su muerte al fin había llegado (aunque sea la personificación del caos, morir no es imposible si lo atacan con el mismo Caos, aparte de que este no desaparecer si no que reencarnara en otra forma…Ya verán mas adelante) convulsionándose en el suelo EL exclamo su ultimo aliento.

El: ya veo….como no lo vi. Antes? Uds. nacieron gracias a mi! Por lo cual los hace mis hijos directos…son portadores de enormes poderes malignos que estaban dormidos esperando el momento de despertar…de evolucionar…jujujuju, me pregunto si mi sangre maldita que corre por sus venas les dará un destino pacifico o…uno caótico….?hahahahahahaha!

Brick: ¡! Esto no esta bien….hermanos, alejémonos pronto de aquí!

Boomer: hum!

Bucht: ¡!

El enemigo liberando descargas hizo estremecer el terreno donde minutos después se produjo una enorme explosión que amenazaba con extenderse y volver todo a nada, los chicos se percataron que las chicas aun no se podían mover, en contra de su voluntad o por puro reflejos fueron por ellas llegando unos segundos antes de que la explosión las alcanzara usando su propio cuerpo como escudo para protegerlas.

Bucht: ngh! Ya me debes dos grandes Verdita!

Kaoru: Bucht!

Boomer: argh! No temas Miyako….no dejare que te pase nada!

Miyako: B….Boomer!

Brick: ourgh…

Momoko: Brick!

Brick: ya te dije que...no pusieras esa cara ante mi...juro que te protegeré!

FIN DEL CAPITULO ZERO…

ESPECIAL EXTRA:

Todo se volvió oscuridad ante de que un abrumador silencio dominara, entre el llanto y la confusión las chicas despertaron en el laboratorio del Profesor Utonio bastante agitadas mirando a su alrededor en busca de los RPBZ, al no verlos sintieron algo de tranquilidad acompañado de…Tristeza?

Momoko: que alivio….fue solo un sueño!

Kaoru: claro! Algo como eso nunca podría haber sucedido... ( Ser salvada por ese Patan…que pesadilla!)

Momoko: sip….( aunque…por que siento tanta nostalgia?)…

Miyako giraba su cabeza de un lado para el otro buscando: Boomer…donde estas?

Momoko: acaso soñaste con los RPBZ?

Miyako: creo que si…aunque no parecía un sueño…

Kaoru: imposible…que probabilidad hay que hayamos soñado lo mismo?...(muy pocas en realidad)

Se quedan juntas pensando mientras no notan las gotas de sangre que hay en el piso cerca de sus camas que continúan hasta la puerta.

Hace unas horas:

Brick mirándolas fijamente al igual que sus hermanos se preguntaban el por que las habían salvado si son sus enemigas juradas, incluso se molestaron en traerlas hasta el laboratorio para su seguridad, con mas dudas que respuestas ellos deciden irse temporalmente de la ciudad volando sin rumbo aunque como dicen es posible que le Destino ya tenga algo preparado para ellos.

BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA EL PRIMER CAPITULO QUE PROMETE SER UNO DE MUCHOS, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO YA QUE TENGO MUCHAS SORPRESAS PARA UDS!


	2. Chapter 1: Mal Agurio

THE ROWDYPUFF BOYS Z

INTRODUCCION por Brick-Kum:

Después de derrotar a El nos enfrentamos casi inmediatamente con el ejercito….si, oyeron bien, las fuerzas armadas nos quieren machacar! Vaya a saber por que pero ni modo…si quieren ser destruidos así será!

Nota importante: aquí aparece Duquesa (Miko Shirogane) la única en vencer ella sola a las PPGZ con una versión mejorada del traje que uso para hacerlo, aunque se vea básicamente igual, difiere terriblemente en cuanto poder ya que este tiene varias habilidades nuevas como sin un limite de tiempo fijo de batalla (recuerden que eran tres minutos nada mas).

CAPITULO UNO: MAL AGURIO

Hace una hora atrás los tres chicos volaban sin rumbo por el desierto cercano a nueva Tokio pensando en los hechos de la batalla anterior hasta que logran visualizar unas enormes Ruinas de un Templo, deciden detenerse ahí para descansar un poco ya que aun no habían sanado del todo sus heridas.

Boomer: hum…que extraño lugar…desde cuando estará así?

Bucht: ni idea…pero parece ser que mucho tiempo…

Boomer:….que haremos ahora?

Bucht: eso tampoco lo se…Ey Brick! Que hacemos ahora?!

Si líder estaba de espalda sumiso en sus pensamientos con los brazos cruzados observando la vista del terreno desolado mientras parecía que una tormenta se estaba acercando. El viento que comenzaba a soplar movía sus largos cabellos que era de admitir un hermoso espectáculo para los ojos.

Brick:( así que somos hijos de EL?...eso es posible tal ves pero…vine hasta este lugar impulsado por un deseo o sensación en mi cuerpo….será mi Sangre la que me esta guiando?...lo que sea al parecer no es al azar…por algún motivo estas Ruinas me son familiar…)

Boomer: esta totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos….eso si que es raro…

Bucht: es verdad…antes no hacia eso…

Brick: oigan Uds.…duerman un poco si quieren…yo me quedare despierto…

Boomer:…estas seguro?

Brick (sin mirarlos, se queda en la posición ya descripta): si, no hay problema con eso…

Bucht: te tomo la palabra!

Los dos chicos se recostaron por ahí y se durmieron rápidamente (si que estaban cansados) mientras el joven Líder permaneció en su posición como había dicho entonces un sonido agudo se sintió, reaccionando por instinto levanto sus puños y uso su poder.

Brick: BLACKFIRESHIELD!

Una muralla de llamas negra se formo cubriendo todas las Ruinas siendo impactada varias veces por Proyectiles? Las explosiones despertaron a Boomer y Bucht que desconcertados y molestos volvieron con su líder.

Bucht: Demonios! Que paso?!

Boomer: nos están atacando, o mejor dicho nos bombardean?!

Brick: no se quien es tan estupido para atreverse…

Las explosiones continuaron por varios minutos (suficientes para dejar a media ciudad en llamas) sin lograr debilitar las agresivas llamas, al detenerse el ataque Brick retiro su defensa dejando ver en el horizonte unas columnas de humo indicando el lugar de disparo.

Vos femenina: el ejercito de Japón les ordena su rendición, si no aceptan prepárense a ser aniquilados!

RPBZ: quien Corno eres?!

Vos femenina: se preguntan quien soy? Pues, vean a la joya de la realeza en todo su esplendor!

Enfrente de ellos un destello púrpura se manifestó llegando hasta las Ruinas, permaneciendo en el aire una bella chica los miraba sonriéndoles con dulzura.

Soy Miko Z 2.0, la promesa de la familia Shirogane, es un placer conocerlos.!

Brick: Miko Z?

Boomer: otra del grupo de las PPGZ?!

Bucht: maldición…la desgracia nos persigue!

Miko Z: jujuju…

El ejercito comandado por una Powerpuff girl Z desconocida de pelo marrón largo, ojos violetas, piel blanca y un traje un poco diferente a las de las otras (también parece ser mas grande en edad y…atributos…) bastante presumida admito, nos esta desafiando a una batalla de tres contra uno?...no esperen, me esta desafiando solo a mi?...parece ser que mis inútiles hermanos deberán encargarse solos de los soldados, esta chica entenderá quien es Superior!

RPBZ: llego la hora de hacer Daño! (Como me gusta esa frase)

Miko Z: ven por mi si te atreves!

Brick: Maldita!BLACKFIREVOLTEX!

Su poderoso tornado colisiono violentamente con el suelo antes de llegar hasta ella en el aire sin embargo fue esquivado fácilmente, la enemiga saco una especie de bastón que cambio su forma a uno mas largo desatando la furia de los vientos huracanados.

Miko Z: MEGATORNADO!

El ataque impacto al muchacho tumbándolo en el suelo por unos instantes, este se recupero y ascendió velozmente hacia ella que sin preocupación visible lo estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa.

Brick: PATADA DE LA FLAMA OSCURA!

Miko Z: jujujuju

Brick: ¡!

Su ataque fue una ves mas esquivado por Miko que moviéndose a una velocidad única se alejo para luego encestarle su propia versión de su ataque pero mas poderosa.

Miko Z: PATADA DE LA ESTRELLLA CELESTIAL!

Brick: ourgh!

(Irónicamente se esta viendo quien es superior…por ahora)

Fue derribado estrellándose contra las Ruinas destrozando parte del suelo y de un gran muro mientras que sus hermanos recibían los disparos de misiles y balas del enemigo que boqueaban fácilmente.

Bucht: ESFERA RELAMPAGUENATE!

Boomer: perfecto! Dejadme el resto a mi!TORMENTA DE CRISTAL!

Una oleada de fuertes vientos congelados impactaron a los tanques y camiones que cargaban gattlings destrozándolos, Bucht desvaneció la defensa y alzo su mano para atacar al otro grupo de enemigos.

Bucht: BLACKTHUNDERCANNOT!

Un inmenso relámpago oscuro aniquilo todo a su paso sin dificultad alguna ambos hermanos siguieron atacando con fiereza hasta que finalmente solo quedara un desierto desolado.

Bucht: hahahahaha! Este es el ejercito Japonés? Que burla!

Boomer: lo se…fue más fácil de lo que imagine…

-Sonido desconocido-

Boomer: ¿?

Bucht: ¡!

En un segundo una lluvia de proyectiles cayo sobre ellos enterándolos bajo múltiples explosiones que arrasaron con la zona donde estaban, de lejos se acercaba un número mayor de tanques, helicópteros, aviones, camiones y soldados.

Bucht: ngh!...que paso?!

Boomer: al parecer, solo eliminamos a la primera oleada…hum…

Los dos trataban de levantarse pero el daño extra sumado al anterior mas el agotamiento (si, parece un día de trabajo…) les echaba factura pero igual se pusieron en posición respondiendo al fuego cruzado.

Bucht y Boomer: ahí vamos!

En la Ciudad de Nueva Tokio ya habían comenzado las tareas de reconstrucción de los grandes daños recibidos por la erupción Volcánica, en la Alcaldía el Profesor Utonio había sido llamado por el Alcalde para que le informara directamente lo sucedido quedando sin palabras al oír que los RowdyPuff habían sido los que derrotaron a EL.

Alcalde (de espalda mirando por la ventana a su ciudad): increíble…nunca imagine que esos Vándalos fueran capaces de tal hazaña…

Prof. Utonio: estoy igual de impactado señor… al parecer despertaron un tipo de poder oculto proveniente de los Rayos Z negros…

Alcalde: pensé que EL había absorbido todos los Rayos negativos…no eran siete blancos y siete negros?

Prof. Utonio: así es señor, de algún modo ellos poseían unos Rayos Z extras o eso creo…si es así…existe la posibilidad remota de que haya más como ellos…

Alcalde: esperemos que no…esos chicos prácticamente destrozaron a un enemigo que humillo a sus chicas…no podemos permitir que ellos sean una amenaza de la cual no podamos defendernos!

Prof. Utonio: estoy en eso, usare los Rayos Z blancos recuperados (cuatro para ser exactos) para crear nuevas armas por si las dudas…

El Alcalde con una mirada llena de tristeza pero sonriendo lo miro y exclamo:…"tomar medidas contra los salvadores de mi ciudad… que forma de agradecerles no cree?"

Prof. Utonio:…

Muy lejos en el Laboratorio las chicas están enfrentando un gran dilema que las tiene en el borde del colapso (si, bastante exagerado).

PPGZ: esta decidido! No hay manera de que esos chicos nos hayan podido salvar y haber derrotado a El!

Momoko: eso es! Solo tuvimos una "pesadilla colectiva", nada mas!

Kaoru: exacto! Eh oído que son bastante raras pero no imposibles!

Miyako: aunque…me pregunto por que no hemos sabido nada de ellos…

Kaoru: bueno…conociéndolos es posible que estén escondidos o hayan huido de la ciudad por la erupción del volcán…

Miyako:…

Momoko: no me digas que estas preocupada por ellos?

Miyako con unas lagrimas en los ojos: es que…tengo un mal presentimiento…

Momoko y Kaoru solo se quedaron en silencio viéndola, aunque no lo habían admitido desde hace un buen rato que tenían una mala sensación que recorría por todo su cuerpo, un poco sonrojadas, decidieron que hacer.

Momoko:…tal ves debamos buscarlos…solo para estar seguras!

Kaoru: s…si, solo por las dudas!

Miyako secándose las lagrimas: estoy de acuerdo!

Momoko (además…así podremos ver si fue o no una pesadilla…si vamos al lugar de la batalla tal ves haya algo que pueda confirmarlo…o eso espero).

"…Eso no será necesario…"

PPGZ: ¿?

"Si quieren…yo les puedo mostrar donde están"

Momoko: q…quien dijo eso?

Kaoru: n…no trates de asustarnos!...

Miyako: acaso…eres un fantasma?

"Bueno…podría decirse que ciertamente estoy muerto"

Las chicas se abrasaron entre si al escuchar esa afirmación, temblando observaron juntas a su alrededor buscando el origen de esa voz misteriosa hasta que Miyako noto un muñeco raro en la ventana, tenia un aspecto parecido a un Bufón.

Kaoru: que es esa cosa?

Momoko: que fea es! Eso es una muñeca?

Miyako: no, claro que no, es un "señor Bufón"! Es muy lindo!

Bufón: gracias pequeña, eres muy amable al notar mi belleza…

Las tres chicas estaban petrificadas al mirar como el muñeco no solo les hablaba si no que también podía moverse aunque muy lentamente, con la sensación de estar en medio de una escena de terror donde algún personaje es asesinado gritaron con todas sus fuerzas estremeciendo el Laboratorio.

De regreso al campo de batalla donde abundan las explociones , los vehiculos destruidos y centenares de cuerpos de soldados casi destrozados, los chicso resisten como pueden los ataques continuos del ejercito y la abrumadora fuerza d ela PPGZ especial.

Miko Z: ESFERA DE LA ESTRELLA CELESTIAL!

Brick: BOLA DE FUEGO OSCURO!

Sus poderes colisionaron entre si estremeciendo los cielos provocar una explosión de grandes proporciones, elevándose Miko Z se puso por encima de la explosión lanzando así su siguiente ataque que consistía en destellos de luz.

Miko Z: LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS CELESTIALES!

Brick: BLACKFIRESHIELD!

Aunque trato de protegerse el ataque enemigo traspaso su defensa acribillándolo bajo una lluvia de filosas dagas de luz, tambaleante y enfurecido junto energía de Rayos Z negro en sus dos manos pero antes de que pudiera contraatacar ella se le adelanto.

Miko Z: PUÑETAZO SAGRADO DE LA ESTRELLA CELESTIAL!

Brick: ¡!

Una inmensa luz violeta envolvió el cielo en el momento que el puño de la chica se incrusto en el pecho de su oponente provocando un daño masivo, Brick fue derribado cayendo directamente a la planta alta de las Ruinas traspasándolas hasta llegar a lo mas profundo donde tendido en el suelo escupió algo de sangre.

Brick trataba de levantarse pero solo logro estar bocabajo tratando de no desmayarse, el daño recibido había sido fulminante: argh….por que…pasa esto?! Si derrotamos a EL…ella no debería ser un oponente tan fuerte….urgh!

Miko Z: aun no has entendido? Entonces observad a tus hermanos!

A lo lejos Boomer y Bucht seguían pulverizando a las fuerzas militares con facilidad pero algo no iba bien, su aspecto era bastante deplorable viéndose muy cansados, con dificultad para moverse e incluso de respirar bien, tambaleándose seguían luchando.

Boomer: que sucede?...me siento sumamente cansado…

Bucht:…..urgh….

Boomer: estos insectos siguen saliendo de todos lados…acaso no tienen algo de razón?

Bucht: es verdad…OIGAN IMBECILES METANSE EN LA CABEZA QUE NO PUEDEN GANARNOS!

La respuesta no tardo en llegar siendo ambos bombardeados por los aviones y algunos lanzamisiles, sin poder defenderse fueron derribados cayendo muy malheridos.

Boomer: argh!

Bucht: ngh!...

Miko Z: ahora lo entiendes?

Brick: no puede ser….acaso estamos fatigados por usar nuestro poder?!

Miko Z: correcto!

Ella se le acero apuntándole el rostro con la punta de su cetro , Brick la miraba con gran furia en sus ojos mientras que Miko Z tenia un semblante bastante serio que daba escalofríos, ambos se miraron por un corto tiempo.

Miko Z: su poder es enorme….tal ves sea el mas grande que haya visto jamás…pero tanta fuerza es mal usada por Uds.…gastan demasiado de ella en cada uno de sus ataques, eso me di cuenta cuando vi. la Batalla contra EL…

Brick: como….estabas ahí acaso?

Miko Z: no….al igual que el ejército lo vi. Por satélite, la Nueva Tokio siempre ha sido vigilada por su alto nivel de presencia de "BIOARMAS Z"…

Brick: Bioarmas Z?...así nos conocen Uds.…?

Miko Z: exacto! Para los grupos especiales son armas creadas con el único fin de semblar el Caos…por eso es que los "focos" de aparición son regularmente estudiados…bueno, aunque fue divertido debo terminar contigo…Bye Bye!

"No puedo dejar que esto termine así!...después de haber obtenido este poder y vencer a El como también salvar a las chicas…seremos derrotados aquí?...nuestra historia terminara así?...necesito una ves mas de ti Odio Puro que despertaste mi verdadero yo…arde con el fuego del Infierno y convierte en Cenizas al que se interponga en mi camino!"

Miko Z: ¡¿?!

Una explosión de llamas negras se manifestó en el cuerpo malherido de Brick envolviéndolo dentro de una Esfera parecida al Sol pulverizando el suelo sólido, las ropas se destrozaron dejando aparecer unas nuevas formadas por el Fuego del Odio Puro.

-¡SOLARIS!-

(El nuevo traje de Batalla es el creado por "BiPinkBunny" las diferencia son que el chico es dos años mas grande que el diseño original, su cabello es mucho mas largo siendo atado por una cinta negra dejándole una cola de caballo, ya no tiene la vendita que le cubría la herida dejándola visible siendo una cicatriz, sin armas visibles y tampoco sin la gorra)

Miko estaba perpleja al ver a su oponente de pie y con un aspecto totalmente renovado (incluso se sonrojo un poco al notar lo guapo que se veía)

Solaris: estas ante mi forma definitiva…deberías sentirte honrada de ser la primera en verla….aunque vayas a morir por ella!

Miko Z: bastante arrogante…no recuerdas quien era El que estaba en el suelo hace unos segundos nada mas?

Solaris bastante serio y con una luz especial en sus ojos: ya no soy esa persona…

Sin entender bien a que se refería ella se preparo para lanzar el ataque final elevándose por encima del lugar dejando al joven pensativo sobre cual seria su próximo movimiento, cargando el cristal de su cinturón que libero una intensa luz en todo su cuerpo,Solaris libero una gran cantidad de fuego negro envolviéndolo (estaba en llamas) al visualizar el punto exacto del objetivo.

Miko Z: EJECUCION FINAL DE LA ESTRELLA CELESTIAL!

Una enorme Ráfaga de luz descendió del Cielo amenazando con destruir completamente las Ruinas donde estaba Solaris quien como una gran Bestia se lanzo volando destruyendo el terreno donde estaba para recibir el ataque con su propio cuerpo envuelto en una Enorme Bola de Fuego Oscura.

Solaris: REGIS SOLARIS!

Podrá la nueva forma de combate de Brick Solaris inclinar la balanza a su favor? Será este el final de los RPBZ? Por que ese Bufón puede hablar?

-FIN DEL CAPITULO UNO-

Gracias por leer y esperar este capitulo, les prometo mejorara un mas mi historia y un especial agradecimiento al autor del traje de batalla "BiPinkBunny", nos vemos.


	3. Chapter 2: SOLARIS

THE ROWDYPUFF BOYS Z

INTRODUCCION por Miko-Chan:

"Gyaaaa! Como siempre debo defender el Honor de la familia Shirogane! por eso ahora estoy en medio de un gran Combate contra la Bio-Arma Z conocida como "SOLARIS", un chico de 14 años bastante lindo, bien vestido, con un cabello largo precioso y unos ojos profundos Escarlatas ….es de verdad una desgracia tener que destruirlo…"

CAPITULO DOS: SOLARIS

En el laboratorio del Profesor Utonio las chicas habían encadenado al Muñeco Poseído (no será algo exagerado lo de las cadenas?) y por las dudas le pusieron Talismanes sagrados que consiguieron de un Templo cercano.

Prof. Utonio: increíble! Este objeto es fascinante!

Kenin: estoy de acuerdo…jamás vi. Una cosa así!

Bufón: gracias….supongo…

Momoko: basta ya!

Kaoru: déjense de tonterías y hagan algo con este Bufón!

Kenin: y que podemos hacer? No sabemos nada de exorcismos o posesiones…

Miyako: entonces…si cree que sea una pobre alma en pena Profesor?

Prof. Utonio:…lo dudo, según mis análisis hay una pequeña acumulación de Rayos Z Negros en su interior…aun así…me sorprende que pueda moverse y hablar tan fluidamente…

Momoko: no esta!

El muñeco desapareció dejando las cadenas y los talismanes por el suelo, todos observaron desconcertados (y con mucho temor) la habitación en su búsqueda, desde el techo donde estaba agarrado (imaginen esa escena….que miedo) los miro girando su cabeza sobre sus hombros.

Bufón: antes de que vuelvan a encadenarme…no decían que querían ver a los chicos?

Miyako (algo asustada): s...sabes donde están?

Kaoru: s…si mientes te vamos a destrozar pedazo de basura poseída!

Bufón: jujujuju, si me hablan así entonces no se los diré!

Momoko: espera!

PPGZ: TRANSFORMACION!

Antes de que el muñeco pudiera escapar todo el lugar se lleno de una luz blanca pura de donde tres bellas figuras comenzaron a manifestarse.

HYPER-BLOSSOM

ROLLING-BUBBLES

POWERED-BUTTERCUP

PPGZ: JUNTAS SOMOS LAS CHICAS SUPERPODEROSAS Z!

Bufón: OH…es la primera ves que las veo transformarse…se ven bastante bien…

Momoko:….acaso nos conocemos?

Kaoru: eres el fantasma de mi Gato?...cuanto te extraño!

Bufón: no soy un gato!

Miyako: entonces….eres EL?

Bufón: bingo! Tenemos una ganadora!

Kenin: no puede ser! Fuiste destruido por los RPBZ hace unas pocas horas atrás!

Bufón: argh! Los RPBZ!

El muñeco se tiro del techo hasta el suelo aterrizando en cuatro patas, se convulsiono liberando una fuerte aura de energía Z negativa mientras repetía lo que había dicho antes deteniéndose después de recibir un fuerte golpe del YO-YO de Hyper Blossom que lo incrusto en el suelo.

Kaoru: basta de esto! Antes de que te hunda la cabeza dime donde esta Bucht!

Momoko: esa es ni línea pero yo quiero saber donde esta Brick!

Miyako: donde esta Boomer…por favor debes decírmelo!

Prof. Utonio: Chicas….no sabía que les preocuparan tanto…

Kenin: acaso no eran enemigos?

Prof. Utonio: recuerda que ellos las salvaron…así que su relación no parece ser tan mala…

Bufón:…bien…se los diré…pero no les va a gustar lo que escucharan!

En medio del desierto una fuerte tormenta se desata inundándolo de ríos desbordados y grandes Relámpagos que rugen sin piedad alguna siendo los únicos testigos de la mortal batalla que aun continua entre el ejercito comandado por Miko Z contra los los Truenos y la oscuridad del Cielo destellan dos grandes luces: una blanca como las estrellas y una negra como un Sol Extinto que colisionan violentamente entre si acallando todo sonido alguno y estremeciendo las alturas.

EJECUCION FINAL DE LA ESTRELLA CELESTIAL

VS

REGIS SOLARIS

Miko Z: hum…Máximo Poder!

Solaris:….no me subestimes tanto!

Aunque su descarga de poder fue abrumadora es superada por el ataque de Solaris impactándola estallando formando un Sol Oscuro del que los truenos son atraídos impactándolo, la corona de Miko se destroza al igual que varias partes de su traje cayendo fulminada estrellándose en la arena.

Miko Z: ngh!...no puedo creer tanto…poder!

Solaris: jujuju, quien esta en el suelo ahora?

Miko Z: miserable!

Sintiéndose humillada por tales palabras ella voló con toda su velocidad hacia el PPBZ Rojo blandiendo su Bastón que estaba mínimamente dañado disparando de su punta un enorme Rayo Blanco.

Miko Z: RAFAGA DE LA ESTRELLA CELESTIAL!

Solaris:…..

La Ráfaga logro impactarlo pero antes logro cubrirse con sus dos brazos produciendo una fuerte explosión sin embargo de entre el humo emergía casi sin ningún daño dejando desconcertada a Miko.

Solaris: necesitaras algo mejor que eso para ganarme…

Miko Z: ugh…a si? Pues….que tal esto?!

¡LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS CELESTIALES!

Solaris: PROMINENCIA SOLAR!

Contra los centenares de destellos mas afilados que navajas disparo de su mano derecha enormes bolas de Fuego Oscuro a gran velocidad continuamente como si fuera una Gattling (esas que disparan ráfagas tras otras en segundos) impactando entre si ambos ataques llenaron el Cielo tormentoso de explosiones gigantescas iluminándolo una ves mas.

Miko Z: como puede bloquearlas a todas?!

Solaris: te tengo en la mira…

Miko Z: ¡!

Antes de poder escapar el enemigo ya la apuntaba ejecutando cuatro feroces disparos, aunque logro cubrirse con su bastón recibió un enorme daño en forma de otro gran estallido, evitando a duras penas caer ella se lanzo contra Solaris cambiando la forma de su arma a una especie de lanza de luz.

Miko Z: no aceptare esta humillación!

-¡EXTINCION DE LA ESTRELLA CELESTIAL!-

Envolviéndose en una estela luminosa gano mas velocidad dirigiendo la punta de su arma al pecho de Solaris, sus intenciones de matarlo eran bastante claras, los ojos del joven destellaron al sentir el inmenso Final acercándose.

Solaris: ourgh!

Miko Z: gyaaaaaa!

Antes del impacto Solaris emitió un fuego negro abrasador que lo consumió expandiéndose rechazando así el mortal ataque destrozándole la lanza en el proceso además de lanzar a su portadora hacia atrás. Sin poder creerlo Miko logro recuperar el balance y observo como las llamas se extinguían dejando ver a su oponente inmóvil observándola fijamente.

Miko Z: increíble…con este traje en su anterior versión pude derrotar a las tres PPGZ yo sola pero ahora que a sido mejorado contra ti…estamos casi igualados…aunque creo que eres mejor!

Solaris: si te das cuenta de eso…entonces por que sonríes?

Miko Z: nunca antes había encontrado a alguien que no pudiera superar…en mi vida siempre eh acabado con todo lo que fuera un desafío hasta que te encontré…

Solaris:…..

Miko Z: eres muy poderoso, por eso debo terminar esto ahora mismo antes de que sea fatal para mi!

El ejército seguía disparando sus oleadas de misiles mientras que sus soldados seguían avanzando, rodeados de explosiones Bucht junto con Boomer estaban demasiados cansados y heridos para realizar sus devastadores ataques, viendo que su destino no era favorable decidieron no retroceder si no que lo iban a enfrentar.

Bucht: al parecer….este será nuestro fin hermano!

Boomer: así parece…por lo menos pudimos deshacernos de muchos, espero que a Brick le este yendo mejor que a nosotros!

Bucht: no viste esas explosiones en el Cielo? Es seguro que esta haciendo mucho Daño!

General: prepárense para el ultimo ataque! Que no quede nada de esas dos Bio-armas!

Solados: SI SEÑOR!

Bucht: otra ves nos llaman así…me pregunto por que?

Boomer: eso no importa, aquí vienen!

Soldados enfurecidos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

RPBZ x2: ahí vamos nosotros también! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Miko Z: prepárate!

Solaris: aquí estoy Preciosa!

Miko Z (un poco sonrojada): Gyaaaaaaaa!

"m…me dijo Preciosa?, por que me sonrojo solo por eso?"

Solaris: ( por que le dije eso?! Bueno…no importa) aaaaaaaaaaaa!

Se lanzaron el uno contra el otro dejando atrás un rayo de color Púrpura y uno negro impactándose con golpes contundentes, bloqueando otros como también lanzándose violentas patadas logrando hacerse un daño considerable mutuamente.

Miko Z: ngh! Su velocidad aumento bastante!...antes era fácil de poder evadir y sus movimientos son mas fluidos!

Solaris (puedo verlos…cada uno de sus ataques como anticipar el lugar a donde ira después…antes no podía hacerlo…pero ahora…eh alcanzado un nivel totalmente superior!): Miko Z tu derrota ya esta escrita!

Miko Z: eso crees? Mal por ti por que esto terminara con mi victoria como siempre a sido!

Ella se alejo rápidamente deteniéndose a lo lejos comenzando a cargar su puño (mientras hacia las mismas poses vistas en el capitulo en que pelea con las PPGZ, muy a lo SailorMoon).Solaris mirando el "espectáculo" con cierta indiferencia se preparo para recibirla con un ataque igual (sin las poses claro), el resultado de este mortal combate se definirá al chocar sus puños con toda sus fuerzas, con esto presente la PPGZ especial y el RPBZ Carmesí se atacaron por ultima ves.

Miko Z: EXPLOCION MORTAL DE LA ESTRELLA CELESTIAL!

Solaris: IMPACTO DEL SOL NEGRO!

Un gran impacto se produjo en el momento de la verdad, un enorme pilar de energía Z blanca y Z negra convulsionaban entre si repeliéndose mutuamente haciendo temblar la tierra donde un ejercito casi devastado y unos jóvenes mas muertos que vivos se quedaron petrificado al ver tal despliegue de poder.

Soldado A: imposible…pareciera una enorme espada que cae del Cielo para castigarnos…!

Soldado B:…esto no puede estar pasando!

General: este es… el poder de las Bio-Armas Z ?!

Boomer: woow! Que despliegue de poder…de verdad esto es obra de Brick?!

Bucht: no lo se…quien es en realidad el que esta peleando allí arriba?...

Solaris: pues, claro que soy yo idiotas!

Descendiendo lentamente con el hermoso pilar de Luz atrás Solaris se les acercaba llevando entre sus brazos a Miko Z que estaba inconciente, por sus paciencias era notorio que habían tenido una pelea bastante pareja, con sangre en la frente y al lado de sus labios miro fríamente al enemigo.

Solaris: esta batalla a terminado…si aprecian algo sus vidas es mejor que se vayan…ya no me queda nada de paciencia!

General: Hum…como podríamos si…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar una Ráfaga de energía Oscura lo impacto al igual que sus soldados pulverizándolos como a sus vehículos y armas destrozando el suelo cubriendo al desierto de explosiones múltiples. Boomer y Bucht se quedaron asombrados al ver como su hermano ejecuto sin piedad a sus adversarios dejando el campo de batalla como un infierno de llamas negras.

Boomer:…esta diferente Brick…que te paso?

Solaris mirando su traje: eh evolucionado, creo que tengo un año mas ahora…

Bucht: significa que aun no hemos alcanzado todo nuestro potencial?!

Solaris: exacto, Uds. aun pueden volverse mas fuertes…

Boomer: de verdad? Que emoción!

Bucht chocando sus puños entre si: perfecto! La próxima ves no nos humillaran de esta forma!

Solaris libero algo de su energía creando así un enorme portal enfrente de ellos dejando a sus hermanos con la boca abierta, al notar que Miko estaba incomoda durmiendo la acomodo mejor haciendo que sonriera dulcemente.

Boomer y Bucht mirándolo fijamente:…..

Solaris: ¿?...que les pasa?

Bucht: que harás con la chica? ( señalando a Miko)

Boomer: no pensaras en llevarla con nosotros…

Solaris (enfurecido): si eso pienso hacer…ella puede ser de utilidad…aparte soy el Líder a si que no tengo que dar ninguna explicación!

Bucht: b…bien, no te enojes!

Boomer:…solo era curiosidad…

Todos ellos entraron el portal que se cerró unos instantes después, abandonando el cruel escenario de una sangrienta Batalla hacia un destino, una vez más, incierto. En el espacio un colosal satélite había estado analizando la pelea desde el comienzo transmitiendo los datos hacia una enorme Fortaleza de color blanco que resplandecía con la luz del sol rodeada por muchos grupos fuertemente armados que patrullaban, en su interior varias figuras blancas estaban observando las grabaciones recién obtenidas.

Figura iluminosa A: impresionante…son las BIOARMAS Z más poderosas con las que nos hemos topado, redujeron todo a cenizas.

Figura iluminada B: además su aspecto es el más cercano al de un ser humano…quien crearía armas tan perfectas?

Figura iluminada C: pese a sus apariencias son bastante peligrosas, Solaris pudo derrotar a una de nuestro grupo Elite de "CAZADORES Z"…no podemos volver a subestimarlos!

Las tres figuras juntas exclamaron: "La próxima ves enviaremos a todos los cazadores tras ellos…si es necesario aniquilar toda una ciudad para erradicar estas potenciales amenazas para el mundo que así sea!"

Encima de la azotea de un enorme edificio unas descargas dejaron ver como se abría un portal del que tres figuras comenzaron a salir, observaron como se extendía una ciudad más grande y de diseño más titánico que Nueva-Tokio, Boomer y Bucht estaban asombrados mientras que Solaris observaba como estaba Miko.

Miko Z:….

Solaris:…..

Boomer: OH…

Bucht: increíble!

Boomer: ahora que?

Solaris: quiero que destruyan esta ciudad…

Los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos al escuchar esa orden provenir de su líder quien sin demostrar ninguna emoción les había dado, un poco confundidos le preguntaron el por que al que El respondió seriamente.

Solaris: la única forma de alcanzar la forma Perfecta es que se centre en la emoción que despertó originalmente sus poderes... Bucht tu eres la "IRA" la chispa que alimenta tu ferviente deseo de luchar…

Bucht: entiendo…

Solaris: tu eres el "ENGAÑO" Boomer, aunque parezcas un buen chico eres una Bestia lista para cazar…

Boomer algo triste: tienes razón…

Solaris: mientras destruyen todo buscare una base para nosotros... (Mirando por los alrededores visualiza una majestuosa Torre Antigua que destaca entre tantos edificios modernos) eso será perfecto…

RPBZ: ¡ES HORA DE HACER DAÑO! (Round Dos)

-FIN DEL CAPITULO DOS-

Bueno aquí termina el tercer Capitulo, después de una gran Batalla algo terrible esta por suceder, como se lo tomaran las PPGZ al saber lo que los chicos están por hacer? El Bufón podrá ayudarlas?

Eso lo veremos en el próximo Capitulo!


	4. Chapter 3: Nueva-Kyoto

THE ROWDYPUFF BOYS Z

INTRODUCCION por "EL" Bufón-Kum:

Jujuju cuanto Caos desatado! Quien hubiera pensado que mis niños serian tan peligrosos! Después de una hermosa batalla en el desierto los RRBZ junto a Miko Z llegan a la tecnológica Ciudad de Nueva-Kyoto, donde el pasado choca con el presente, espero ver como ellos reducen todo a escombros!

Nota personal: las PPGZ son muy raras…están actuando de una manera que no logro entender!

CAPITULO TRES: NUEVA-KYOTO

Hyper Blossom con cara de desconfianza: los chicos tuvieron un enfrentamiento con Miko Shirogane?

Rolling Bubbles: y que además combatieron al ejercito nacional?

Powered Buttercup: debe ser una broma…acaso pretendes que creamos semejante historia!

Bufón: no me importa si no me creen, los RRBZ después

De su increíble victoria han llegado a Nueva-Kyoto!

Kenin: pero eso esta bastante lejos!

Prof. Utonio: fascinante…han ido muy lejos en poco tiempo…

Hyper Blossom: Uds. le cree?

Prof. Utonio: no veo razón para que mienta, aparte no me parece imposible que ellos derrotaran al ejercito debido al enorme poder que demostraron antes…pero que su líder derrotara a la que las humillo en el pasado me dejo sin palabras…

Rolling Bubbles:…no logro entender que hacia ella con el ejercito…aparte de por que atacaron a los chicos tan directamente…

Powered Buttercup: es verdad…estaban determinados a destruirlos pero por que?

Kenin: aparte…que son las Bio-Armas Z?

Se quedaron en silencio pensando en las muchas dudas que el Bufón les había plantado con su relato, antes de que pudiera continuar fueron interrumpidos por la visita de una persona inesperada.

Himeko Shirogane: Chicas Superpoderosas las necesito urgentemente!

Hyper Blossom: waah! Digo, que necesita ciudadana? (que suerte que estamos transformadas!)

Powered Buttercup susurrando: que hace ella aquí?

Rolling Bubbles susurrando: al parecer nuestra base secreta no es tan secreta…

Himeko: has secuestrado a mi hermana mayor!

Hyper Blossom: como es eso?

Nota: el Muñeco no incluyo la parte en la que Solaris se lleva a la malherida Miko Z por tratar de mantener las cosas bajo control, lastima que su esfuerzo será en vano)

En la gran Torre Antigua de una ciudad asediada por una colosal tormenta se encontraba el líder de los RRBZ apoyado contra una gran biga de madera con los brazos cruzados al lado de Miko Z recostada en el suelo de madera vieja (linda forma de descansar).

Solaris mirándola fijamente:…..

Miko Z: Hum….

Solaris: al fin has despertado?

Miko Z:…que paso?

Solaris: fuiste derrotada…

Miko Z algo perdida murmura:…tú me salvaste…

Solaris:...estas equivocada…

Miko Z:…no…se que evitaste que cayera…cuando nuestros poderes colisionaran entre si dando origen a esa devastadora explosión…quede bastante mal…pero tu te acercaste a mi…me cargaste sobre tus brazos…

Solaris sonrojado pero intenta ocultarlo: ngh…bueno…lo que sea!

La joven se le quedo observando y se levanto pero sintió un fuerte dolor de sus manos, al verlas vio sus guantes destrozados además de que tenia algunas quemaduras, Solaris se percato de ello por eso se desato su cabello y mojo su cinta con agua de la lluvia que corría por un agujero del techo, tomo sus manos y comenzó a vendarlas.

Solaris:…..

Miko Z un poco sonrojada:….

Solaris: listo…por lo menos disminuirá un poco el dolor…

Miko Z sonriéndole: tienes razón….ya me siento mejor!

Solaris volvió a atarse su cabello con lo poco que le quedo de su apreciada cinta (es algo a si como el sustituto de la gorra y si…era bastante larga).Con su mano vendada ahora por la cinta roja Miko le acaricio la mejilla donde tenía una profunda cicatriz desconcertando al chico que aun no terminaba de atarse el pelo.

Miko Z: estas mas grande que cuando empezamos a pelear…

Solaris un poco sonrojado: eh…bueno, al perfeccionarme crecí un año mas…tengo 15 ahora (gane tres años en un solo día?).

Miko Z: increíble…

Solaris:….

Miko Z: esta Cicatriz…no te la hiciste en la pelea…puedo preguntarte su origen?

Solaris desviando su mirada de ella:…

Miko Z: esta bien…tal ves en otra ocasión puedas decírmelo!

Hyper Blossom: QUE HIZO QUE?!

Un fuerte grito hizo temblar el laboratorio sacudiendo a la gente en su interior, furiosa la líder de las PPGZ se dirigió hasta el Bufón tomándolo con sus dos manos del cuello y tratando de estrangularlo mientras lo sacudía con gran fuerza asustando al profesor junto a su hijo y su invitada.

Hyper Blossom: POR QUE NO CONTASTE HACERCA DEL RAPTO DE MIKO!?

Bufón: e…es que pensé que no era algo impor….tante! urgh…

Hyper Blossom: NO ERA IMPORTANTE?! VERAS LO QUE SIGNIFICA CUANDO YA NO TENGAS ESA CABEZITA TUYA!

Bufón: argh!

Himeko: esa cosa habla?!

Prof. Utonio: es uno de mis nuevos inventos…un robot en miniatura capaz de ubicar vía satélite objetivos a gran distancia…también posee la capacidad de poder hablar y de interactuar con las personas…

Himeko: WOOW!

Ken pensando: "buena improvisación padre!"

Rolling Bubbles: por que Bric…Solaris se la llevaría? No parece ser algo que haría…

Powered Buttercup: no lo se…hay algo que no me gusta de esto….debemos ir inmediatamente!

Hyper Blossom después de haber sofocado y golpeado varias veces al Bufón: esta decidido! Nos vamos a Nueva-Kyoto!

PPGZ: USAREMOS A DYNAMO 2.0!

Las tres se miraron con determinación ya que su nueva misión consistiría en rescatar a Miko Shirogane y detener a los RRBZ sin saber que ya era demasiado tarde. La tecno-ciudad es golpeada por diversos Relámpagos Oscuros que caen incinerando grandes sectores, entre le humo y el fuego camina un joven de traje verde bastante rasgado con una mirada fría.

Bucht: CAIDA DE LOS TRUENOS OSCUROS!

De su mano un resplandor negro llama a los relámpagos que impactan edificios dañándolos severamente a la vez que arrasan con calles enteras, muchas vidas son arrebatadas.

Bucht: lo lamento…pero deseo perfeccionarme y obtener el poder total!

Vos desconocida: que gran ambición…pero es una lastima de que no puedas conseguirla!

Bucht: ¡!

Una lluvia de misiles se dirigió hacia el joven que corriendo a una velocidad sobrehumana logro esquivar dejando un camino de explosiones, al detenerse miro hacia donde provino el ataque antes de percatarse que una gran figura estaba detrás.

Bucht: OH…eres bastante rápido….quien eres miserable?

"Soy DAMOCLES uno de los Siete Cazadores Z"

El tipo era el triple de tamaño que Bucht con su cuerpo cubierto por una armadura blanca que resplandecía como la luz misma, poseía una mascara que escondía completamente su rostro y llevaba unos nudillos puntiagudos como arma fija.

Bucht: Cazador Z? que quieres de mi?

Damocles: que pregunta tan estupida….lo que quiero es tu cabeza!

Su puño se dirigió hacia el joven con extrema velocidad y precisión siendo esquivado en los últimos segundos antes de hundirse en el terreno destrozando prácticamente toda la calle junto a los edificios en una gran explosión.

Bucht en el aire volando: que increíble fuerza! Un golpe directo seria demasiado peligroso incluso para mí…

Damocles: ourgh!

El enemigo logro alcanzarlo por medio de un impresionante salto para luego derribarlo de un solo golpe, sin poder recuperarse se estrello en una casa de dos pisos volviéndola escombros.

Bucht levantando una pared que le cayo encima: hum…no te lo voy a perdonar maldito infeliz! Nadie me hace eso!

Damocles: jujuju!

Bucht: ahora si te pasaste! Prepárate a morir!

¡CAÑON DE TRUENO NEGRO!

Damocles: TEMPESTAD DE LA OPRESION!

Con sus nudillos impacto la enorme descarga que fácilmente logro desviar haciéndola impactar en el ultimo piso de un rascacielos destruyendo esa parte al instante, los escombros cayeron aplastando a personas e hiriendo a otras.

Bucht: c…como? Logro desviarlo tan fácilmente?!

Damocles chocando sus dos armas entre si varias veces soltando chispas en cada ocasión: hahahaha! Creíste que eras el mas poderoso solo por haber destruido al ejercito? Tienes poder lo admito pero una fuerza como esa sin rumbo es insignificante!

Bucht: c…cállate! PUÑO RELAMPAGUENATE OSCURO!

Damocles: TITAN DE ACERO!

Sus puños chocaron el uno contra el otro pulverizando el terreno donde estaban como también a los escombros y edificios cercanos, en medio de un gran destello la sangre fue derramada.

Bucht viendo como su ataque es finalmente traspasado recibe el impacto en su pecho, el filo de las puntas lo hirieren gravemente: argh!

Damocles: ahora ves el inmenso poder de los CAZADORES Z? hahahahahaha!

Bucht: ourgh!

Desatando toda su ira Damocles inserta varios golpes contra el muchacho lastimándolo aun mas hasta que lo lanza por los aires incrustándolo en la pared de un alto edificio, lejos de detenerse corre hacia Bucht embistiéndolo con su colosal cuerpo, la fuerza del impacto descomunal termina por derribar la estructura que cae levantando una gran cortina de polvo.

Damocles sujetando al chico de la cabeza: eso es todo BIO-ARMA Z? muy decepcionante!

Bucht:….m…miserable….

El enemigo lo lanza contra los escombros y comienza a golpearlo ferozmente, nada podría describir la brutalidad de este ataque (en realidad podría pero seria muy sanguinario y eso no va con esta serie) después de unos minutos de grana agonía Damocles se disponía a dar el golpe final.

Bucht: ngh…."no puedo ser derrotado…después de ganar tanto poder…moriré en manos de esta bestia?!Debo recordar lo que me dio este poder en primer lugar…fue la IRA! La chispa que alimenta mi fuerza en las batallas….destella como los truenos que rugen en el Firmamento desatando terror y miedo!"

-JUDGEMENT-

Antes de recibir el golpe final un enorme relámpago descendió de los mas alto del Cielo impactando a Bucht rechazando al enemigo haciéndolo retroceder bruscamente, envolviendo al joven en un tifón de energía pura fue tomando forma la transformación final.

Nota: como paso con Solaris el diseño del traje es el mismo que StrongBucth, solo cambia el tamaño del chico que es más grande, su cabello es más largo y con puntas sin el mechón de arriba, sonríe de una manera macabra.

Judgement: jujuju….

Damocles: has evolucionado? Como es posible?!

Judgement: evolucionar? Te equivocas…eh despertado al fin.

Damocles: TITAN DE ACERO!

Judgement:….

Los nudillos de metal blanco impactaron al joven destrozando la zona donde estaba pero sin poder derribarlo pese al haberlo golpeado en el rostro, aun mas colérico Damocles lanzo otro ataque devastador siendo esquivado en un instante, sin poder reaccionar el caballero fue atacado con suma violencia.

Judgement: TRUENO ANIQUILADOR!

Una enorme explosión se manifestó destrozando parte del blindaje de Damocles, la onda de impacto destrozo los escombros y estructuras cercanas, sin caer en la desesperación el enemigo contraataco con varios ataques que chocaron contra los del joven siendo igualados.

Damocles: que sucede aquí? No era hace un instante que ni podías rasguñarme!

Judgement: eso era antes…observad ahora!

El Titán fue golpeado varias veces con tal brutalidad que los puños del chico se incrustaron en su armadura, escupiendo sangre Damocles se alejo rápidamente juntando en ambos puños una gran cantidad de energía blanca turbia.

Damocles: no esperaba llegar tan lejos para derrotarte Bio-Arma Z, recibe mi técnica final!

Judgement: ¡!

Damocles: ONDA DE LA DEVASTACION!

Junto sus dos puños en un solo ataque devastador en forma de un gran disparo de cañón arrasando con todo a su paso, Judgement desafiante se quedo inmóvil sin siquiera defenderse recibiendo de lleno el golpe, todo fue consumido por una enorme explosión que no solo destruyo lo material sino que también silencio a varias vidas.

Damocles: hahahahaha! Ahora si conoces tu lugar patética BIO-ARMA Z! hahahahaha!

Judgement: jujujuju….

Damocles: ¡¿?!

Judgement: eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? No me hagas perder mas el tiempo!

De entre las llamas se podía ver a Judgement caminando como si nada hubiera sucedido con una sonrisa hacia el enemigo que sin comprender que sucedía no pudo actuar. El Cielo se lleno de potentes descargas que iluminaban las alturas, de pronto todos los truenos descendieron hasta la mano en alto del RRBZ acumulándose formando una enorme lanza.

Judgement: es hora de morir…LANZA RELAMPAGO!

Lanzo una lanza luminosa que soltaba potentes descargar desgarrando el suelo mientras se dirigía hacia el enemigo con una velocidad bestial perforándole la mascara y así traspasando la cabeza quedando la mitad en ella. Tras un grito de agonía Damocles explota gracias a la lanza destruyendo todo lo que quedaba de ese sector y alrededores tras esto se escucha la risa del Juez resonando en medio de este caos.

Damocles: c...cuanto poder...este sujeto...es invencible?!arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Judgement: hahahahahaha! Lo ven? Al fin conseguí el poder definitivo que deseaba….ya nada podrá detenerme ahora!

-FIN DEL CAPITULO TRES-

La ciudad de Nueva Kyoto esta siendo desolada por los RRBZ en su búsqueda por la forma perfecta que les dará el poder que tanto han deseado.

Podrán los Cazadores Z detenerlos?

Las PPGZ como actuaran ante esto?

Boomer podrá hacer lo mismo que Bucht para alcanzar este objetivo?

Vena las respuestas en el siguiente capitulo!


	5. Chapter 4: Destino

THE ROWDYPUFF BOYS Z

INTRODUCCION por Boomer-kum

"Nacimos en este mundo para destruir a las PPGZ…pero…fuimos un lamentable error, ellas nos derrotaron tantas veces…hace unas horas despertamos aquel potencial dormido en nuestro interior obteniendo un poder enorme…aun así…por que siento tanta tristeza? No es para esto que existo? Debo luchar y ganar mas poder!...tal ves así este dolor desaparecerá….

CAPITULO TRES: DESTINO

Un enorme relámpago oscuro impacta a lo lejos la antes pacifica Ciudad de Nueva-Kyoto arrasando con grandes edificios y zonas enteras, la explosión resultante genera un potente viento que destroza los vidrios, lanza vehículos por los aires al igual que a mucha gente y genera un fuerte temblor abriendo la tierra en distintos lugares.

Boomer sobre un alto edificio: Increíble…ese debió ser Bucht ya que Brick dijo que estaría en la nueva base mientras nosotros despertamos nuestra forma Perfecta…

Después de unos minutos varias patrullas acompañadas por camiones de bomberos pasaron dirigiéndose al lugar donde una gigantesca columna de humo se levantaba.

Boomer:…..solo conseguirán que los maten…pobres estupidos…

El chico se dejo caer de lo mas salto descendiendo a una velocidad cada ves mayor hasta impactar la calle destrozando el pavimento y dejando un gran cráter, las personas se reunieron a su alrededor esperando averiguar que había pasado, de entre el humo una ráfaga potente de aire congelante se manifestó destrozando todos los edificios y hiriendo a la gente.

Boomer: discúlpenme…pero para alcanzar mi forma Perfecta debo hacerlo!

"Debo en realidad hacerlo?...por que es tan diferente de cuando luchamos con el ejercito?…si son nuestros enemigos!"

Boomer: TORMENTA DE HIELO NEGRO!

Personas: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Varias explosiones se manifiestan dejando las calles en ruinas congeladas, los pocos sobrevivientes corren desesperados huyendo del monstruo que los ataca, en eso una pequeña niña se separa de sus padres quedándose sola con un muñeco de peluche parecido a un pulpo de color naranja.

Niña: Mamiiiiiiiiiiii! Padreeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Boomer se le acerca caminando lentamente:…..

Niña: donde están?

Boomer: muertos seguramente… (Bastante sincero, no creen?)

Al oír eso la pequeña comienza a llorar mas fuerte gritando mucho, Boomer posa su mano sobre ella y sonriéndole se prepara para darle el descanso eterno, sin embargo se le aparece la imagen de la PPGZ Azul antes de ejecutar su movimiento.

Boomer: M…MIYAKO?!

El rostro de la chica refleja una abrumadora tristeza, Boomer no puede entender el por que esta así, Una sensación horrible recorre por su cuerpo paralizándolo temporalmente.

"Ella…esta así por lo que voy a hacer?...no puede ser…además, por que me interesa lo que ella piense de mi?"

Niña mirándolo con lágrimas en sus ojos: por que haces esto? Acaso te hemos lastimado?

Boomer: eh?...bueno…claro que no!

Niña: entonces?

Boomer: por que….

Niña con un a mirada muy tierna:…

Boomer cayéndose de rodillas golpea el suelo con su puño: estoy equivocado! Como puedo obtener verdadero poder haciendo esto? Lo lamento tanto….!

La pequeña nota sus lagrimas y le entrega su peluche lo cual deja impactado a Boomer quien sonriéndole débilmente lo agarra.

Niña sonriéndole: jujuju

Boomer:…Jeh…

La tierna escena no dura mucho ya que de la nada una flecha de luz atraviesa el pecho de la niña hiriendo a Boomer en el brazo que sostenía al peluche, la flecha explota destrozando a la pequeña y lanzando al joven bastante lejos incrustando el hielo, de la azotea de un edificio bastante dañado un numeroso grupo aparece.

Boomer: P…POR QUE HICIERON ESO? ERA SOLO UNA INOCENTE NIÑA!

Caballeros blancos: apuntes sus flechas! Destruyan todo este sector!

Boomer: ngh…esperen!…aun hay gente cerca…hum…

Caballeros blancos: disparen!

Boomer: ¡!

Una gran parte de la ciudad es devastada por grandes explosiones producto de una lluvia de ráfagas de luz que cae del Cielo, hay muchos heridos y aun mas muertos tirados por ahí, de entre los escombros se levanta Boomer con muchas heridas por todo su cuerpo.

Boomer: d…detengan esto!

Caballeros: todo aquel que no pueda ser diferenciado de una BIO-ARMA debe ser eliminado!

LIGHTNESS ARROWS!

Boomer: MURO DE HIELO NEGRO!

La muralla congelada recibe una cantidad de impactos inimaginable siendo traspasada después de unos minutos, Boomer es abatido por este abrumador ataque que además de perforar su cuerpo las flechas estallan reduciendo donde estaba a cenizas.

Boomer: argh!

Caballero líder: Mori vil engendro!

Con su Espada derriba al joven lanzándolo contra un vehiculo destrozándolo, intenta levantarse nuevamente pero sus fuerzas lo abandonan dejándolo en merced del despiadado que alzando su espada se prepara para el golpe final, una potente vos retumba por todo el lugar.

Solaris: dejaras que te eliminen así de fácil?

Boomer: hermano….!

Caballero Líder: El Sol Extinto: Solaris!

Solaris: no te contengas y libera todo tu poder…recordar que eres un RRBZ!

Boomer: pero…que pensara "ella" si lastimo a mas personas?

Solaris: …no ves que esos sentimientos que tienes por la PPGZ son Mentiras? Mientras no puedas ver a través de eso seguirás siendo débil…los humanos y nosotros jamás podremos coexistir en este mundo, por eso es que estamos destinados a luchar eternamente….

Boomer:…Miyako….yo…

Un aura congelante se manifestó cubriéndolo y repeliendo al enemigo derribándolo, la zona se estremeció siendo arrasada por fuertes vientos que levantaban incluso los escombros, todo comenzó a congelarse.

"Basta de mentiras! Soy un arma creada para luchar! Solo existo para derrotar a quien se atreva a interferir…tener algo con una humana como ella… En que estaba pensando? Despertad forma definitiva envolved todo el mundo en el silencio eterno!"

-ZERO-

(Al igual que Solaris es el mismo diseño hecho por la habilidosa "BiPinkBunny" solo difiere que es mas grande, su cabello un poco mas largo se eleva para arriba mientras que una parte cae hasta los hombros, su mirada es fría como el hielo y su expresión demuestra determinación, no posee armas visibles)

Zero: ahora mismo…los Hare pedazos!

Caballero Líder: jujujuju….

El gran adversario que hasta ahora se mantenía oculto tras una capa (lo lamento por no haberlo especificado antes) demostraba a un tipo bastante alto cuyo cuerpo estaba protegido por una armadura blanca, su caso tapaba toda la cabeza exceptuando su boca, blandía una espada larga cubierta de gema que emanaba un aura misteriosa.

"Soy PHOBOS, un Miembro de la Antigua Orden de los CZADORES Z y me han enviado a destruirlos BioArmas Z"

Zero: aun así…jamás perdonare lo que han hecho!

Phobos: Perdonarnos? Los seres como Uds. no tiene el don de perdonar o castigar…son solo unas Viles Bestias!

Zero: me hablas así después de haber ejecutado a una inocente niña que ni yo pude eliminar? Quien es la Vil Bestia aquí?!

Phobos: Maldito….Caballeros rodéenlo y elimínenlo bajo las flechas sagradas de la Orden!

Caballeros: SI COMANDANTE!

Zero fue rodeado en pocos segundos por una cantidad abismal de Caballeros Blancos que le apuntaban sin siquiera dudar un poco, el Líder blandió su espada indicando el inicio del feroz ataque, una tormenta de flechas se dirigió hacia el joven que sin temor alguno se quedo de pie.

Zero: AURA PROTECTORA!

Phobos: ¡¿?!

Unos vientos huracanados se manifestaron rechazando el ataque masivo congelando a cada una de las flechas al igual que toda el área repeliendo con gran fuerza a los Caballeros, donde estaba Zero se desquebrajo por la fuerza de su propio viento, Phobos enfurecido cargo contra el chico disparando una potente Ráfaga blanca de su propia espada.

Phobos: CASTIGO CELESTIAL!

Zero: SILENCIO ETERNO!

Phobos: ¡¿Que?!

Un resplandor azulado emergió del cuerpo de Zero impactando el ataque manifestándose cubriendo todo a su alrededor, sintiendo el enorme peligro acercarse Phobos salto lo mas lejos posible mientras que su sequito no tuvo tanta suerte, un Iceberg Colosal se formo atrapando a todos los enemigos en su interior.

Zero desde afuera volando cerca del hielo: "ruptura"…

Caballeros: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

En Iceberg se desquebrajo hasta estallar cubriendo todo con una nube azulada convirtiendo a los soldados en su interior en polvo de cristales, Horrorizado Phobos no podía creer el semejante poder que demostraba su enemigo.

Zero: prepárate mal nacido…ahora mismo te silenciare para siempre!

Phobos: hum…que mirada tan fría…siento que me congela hasta el alma…aun así no perderé contra un monstruo como tu!

Zero: Monstruo yo? Debes mirarte en un espejo si quieres ver como es uno de verdad!

Phobos: basta ya con tus insultos! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Zero enfurecido: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ambos se lanzan el uno contra el otro en pleno aire chocando el puño cubierto por una aura azulada de Zero contra la Espada de Phobos que emana un aura blanca, el fuerte impacto termina en una gran explosión que cubre al Cielo de una zona bastante extensa.

PPGZ: HEMOS LLEGADO FINALMENTE!

En el Cielo lejano de la batalla un resplandor rosado se manifiesta dejando ver como un robot de forma femenina aparece, aunque algo dañado DYNAMO entra en escena nuevamente.

Hyper Blossom: sabia que mi preciosa Bebe no nos fallaría!

Powered Buttercup: tenias razón pero si que tardamos en llegar…esto acaso no vuela a la velocidad de la luz?

Hyper Blossom: ten en cuenta que Mojo y EL lo dañaron bastante no hace mucho! En un verdadero logro que aun pudiera moverse!

Powered Buttercup: viéndolo así….bien hecho DYNAMO!

Rolling Burbbles observando el monitor con preocupación:...

Bufón: que ruidosas son…no ven que la situación es bastante critica allá abajo?

Rolling Burbbles: es verdad…una gran parte de la ciudad esta en ruinas….

Al mirar el cruel escenario parecía que una gran guerra se había desatado en Nueva-Kyoto, las explosiones continuas seguían arrasando con más edificios y el grito de las personas se escuchaba aun de lejos, los relámpagos no dejaban de impactar distintas zonas y fuertes vientos helados azotaban otras.

Bufón con lagrimas en sus ojitos: mis niños…Padre esta muy orgulloso…

Powered Buttercup: no puedo creer tanta destrucción…esta peor que nuestra ciudad y eso que tuvo una erupción volcánica hace poco…

(Ella mira de reojo al muñeco que al notarlo desvía su mirada para otro lado)

Rolling Burbbles: acaso…los muchachos hicieron todo eso?

Hyper Blossom bastante triste pero intenta ocultarlo: hum…es posible…pero nunca me espere esto de ellos…

Judgement: que es esta cosa?

PPGZ: ¡¿?!

Ante Dynamo estaba flotando Bucht en su forma perfecta bastante serio observando al robot detenidamente, todas se quedaron sin palabras la verlo tan cambiado y…Sexy como guapo (….) en especial Kaoru que estaba muy sonrojada.

Judgement: sea lo que seas si no puedo infligirte dolor no vales la pena!

Powered Buttercup: espera!

Levanto su mano hacia ellas disparando una potente descarga que las impacto destrozándole un brazo a Dynamo estallando en el aire, así comenzó a caer envuelto en descargas y fuego, las PPGZ gritaban de dolor al sentir como el trueno aun estaba presente.

Hyper Blossom: kyaaaaaaaa!

Rolling Burbnles: ngh!

Bufón: que dolor tan delicioso!hahahahaha!

Powered Buttercup: argh! Bucht!

Mientras caía el Mecha Judgement miro extrañado lo que había logrado escuchar entre el sonido de la explosión, pensó por un instante hasta que fue rodeado por varios caballeros que volaban blandiendo armas muy pesadas y mortales.

Judgement: creí haber escuchado una voz familiar…bueno, a seguir masacrándolos inútiles!

Caballeros: por la Orden! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-CAPITULO CUATRO FIN-

Gracias a todos por leer mi historia! Si alguien supiera la edad de Miko Shirogane (Duquesa en Latinoamérica) me ayudaría mucho!


	6. Chapter 5: RRBZ vs PPGZ

THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z

INTRODUCCION por Bucht-Kum:

La vida no podría ser mejor! Ahora que eh dominado mi estado perfecto no hay nada que pueda detenerme! Solo espero al ver la cara que pondrá Kaoru cuando me vea…hablando de eso, creí haber escuchado su voz cuando derribe a ese monstruo de metal…será que era un MECHA? Si es así entonces en su interior estaba…?!

CAPITULO CINCO: RRBZ vs PPGZ

DYANMO: SISTEMAS DAÑADOS UN 78% ENERGIA AL 45%...ERROR…ERROR…ERROR

Hyper Blossom: ngh…eso fue terrible! Casi nos mata de un solo ataque…

Powered Buttercup: no imaginaba que se había vuelto tan fuerte…esto no me gusta para nada!

Rolling Burbbles:….

Bufón: jujuju…aun siguen con la tonta idea de poder llevárselos con Uds.? La diferencia de poder es abrumadora!

Powered Buttercup: c…cállate! Nadie dice que son mas fuertes que nosotras!

Hyper Blossom: así es! Con nuestra carta del triunfo ya veras Bufón!

Rolling Burbbles: hay que salir de Dynamo, según el Profesor el sistema de autoreparación se iniciara cuando no haya nadie en ella, así la tendremos lista por las dudas…

PPGZ: EN MARCHA!

Bufón: jijiji, no saben que van directo a sus tumbas? Mis niños las mataran sin dudarlo!

Aunque lo escucharon las chicas decidieron seguir pese a que sus palabras las había puesto nerviosas, después de ver semejante destrucción de que no serian capaces ellos de hacer? Pensaban las tres, volando vieron que su maquina había caído en medio de un hermoso lago que estaba congelado.

Rolling Burbbles abrazándose ella misma para calentarse: que frío! No parecía que estaba así desde la cabina de Dynamo!

Hyper Blossom:….

Powered Buttercup también congelándose: que te pasa? No tienes frío?

Hyper Blossom: no es eso…no les parece que ese hielo que cubre el lago no es muy nuevo?

Powered Buttercup: imposible! Es demasiado grueso para ser reciente…como mucho debe llevar un año así!

Hyper Blossom: al menos…

Rolling Burbbles: que algo muy poderoso lo haya dejado así…

A lo lejos se produjeron distintas explosiones reduciendo a escombros los edificios a su paso, las PPGZ se miraron entre si y partieron hacia allá junto con el Muñeco Maldito que no dejaba de reírse (esta en el hombro de la Líder, el mejor asiento para presenciar a gran batalla que se aproxima).

Phobos: ourgh!

Zero: ya veras!

La Espada impacta el puño congelado del fuerte adversario provocando un fuerte estallido que destroza aun mas el ya devastado lugar, impactándose varis veces los enemigos se separan para lanzarse sus ataques más poderosos.

Zero: RAYO DE HIELO NEGRO!

Phobos: EXCLAMACION DEL FILO SAGRADO!

Una fuerte explosión los envuelve liberando algunas descargas por la densa energía usada, Phobos se abalanza sobre Zero blandiendo su mortal espada, esto genera una onda cortante de gran tamaño que logra impactarlo estrellándolo contra unas casas que se destruyen al instante.

Phobos: hahahahaha!

Zero: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Phobos: ¡!

Emergiendo como un destello azulado Zero se levanta para hundir su puño en el pecho de su adversario en un segundo, sorprendido trata de contraatacar pero de inmediato llega el segundo impacto que destroza parte del protector del casco, asustado blande una ves mas su letal arma generando otra onda cortante que logra dar con el objetivo sin embargo demostrando una gran fuerza Zero logra quebrarlo con sus dos brazos haciéndola estallar envolviéndolo.

Phobos: como puede ser posible?...desde cuando tienes semejante fuerza niño?!

Zero entre el humo con un semblante serio: no me llames niño! Soy un ser superior a ti!

¡RAFAGAS CONGELANTES DEL SILENCIO!

El mortal ataque se dispara como miles de filosas dagas cortándolo todo a su paso, Phobos que pese a bloquear varias con fluidos movimientos de su espada no logra impedir el

Desgarro de distintas partes de su armadura, sangrando mucho por lo profundo de los cortes trata de pedir clemencia.

Phobos: argh! Detente! No te atreverías a acabar con un Soldado de la Orden?! Somos los defensores de este mundo!

Zero sonríe: todos son iguales cuando están muertos!Aparte yo soy un enemigo del mundo!

Phobos: miserable! Recibe todo mi poder!

!ESTOCADA SUPREMA!

Un gran pilar de luz blanca sale de la punta de su arma hacia el corazón de Zero que iluminado por una intensa aura maligna ejecuta su ataque mortal.

Zero: ¡RESPLANDOR DE LA MUERTE!

Una gran explosión de viento congelado impactar el ataque enemigo superándolo completamente hasta dar con Phobos que es congelado rápidamente hasta romperse en pedazos, su agónico grito retumba por toda la ciudad.

Phobos:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhh!

Zero: hasta nunca….Asesino!

El cielo es iluminado por un resplandor negro de donde comienza a caer nieve cubriendo todas las zonas que ellos han dejado en ruinas, Zero permanece en el aire pensando hasta que llega Judgement aplaudiéndolo débilmente.

Judgement: bravo!...nunca pensé que serias tan cruel….

Zero: este tipo no merecía piedad alguna…

Judgement: al igual que todos estos Cazadores Z…parece ser que ya tenemos unos Némesis con quienes divertirnos…

Zero:….puede ser…

Judgement mirando hacia el Cielo: Ey…parece que tenemos espectadoras!

Zero: ¡!

Encima de ellos estaban las PPGZ que desde hace rato estaban presenciando la brutal batalla que había tenido Zero contra Phobos, en sus rostros se mostraba lo horrorizadas que estaban, Miyako miraba con suma tristeza a Boomer.

Rolling Burbbles: Boomer….por que?

Zero: ese ya no es mi nombre…soy Zero "El Infierno Congelado"…

Rolling Burbbles: Z…Zero…?

Powered Buttercup: Bucht como permitiste que hiciera tal salvajismo?!

Judgement: no preciosa…no soy ese tipo del que hablas…me llamo Judgement "El Juez Verdugo2…

Powered Buttercup: Judgement?!

Hyper Blossom miraba por todos lados mientras ellas hablaban: donde esta Brick?

Zero: no lo sabemos….

Judgement: es posible que este con esa PPGZ especial haciendo "cositas"….hahahahahahha!

Solaris: maldito idiota, como te atreves a hablar así de tu líder?!

Judgement y Zero: ¡!

Las nubes dejaron de cubrir el cielo mostrando como el Sol había perdido todo su resplandor siendo ahora una estrella colosal de oscuridad de donde descendía una figura con los brazos cruzados liberando una aura maligna sin comparación.

PPGZ: BRICK?!

Solaris: se equivocan…me dicen Solaris "El Sol Extinto"…

Las chicas estaban asombradas en el cambio de apariencia del líder de los RRBZ en especial Momoko que roja como un tomate lo observaba de pies a cabeza, para ella era como el chico de sus sueños: lindo, de apariencia fuerte, seductor y con una mirada penetrante, sin darse cuenta se separo de sus amigas para acercársele mucho.

Solaris:….

Hyper Blossom:…estas bastante lindo… (Lo dijo sin querer)

Solaris mirándola fijamente:…gracias…estas hermosa como siempre…

Hyper Blossom muy feliz: ¿en serio? d…digo… Muchas Gracias!

Los demás estaban sorprendidos con la respuesta de Solaris ya que esperaban que actuaría de otra forma con ella pero al demostrar serenidad y amabilidad los dejo perplejos.

Solaris: que hacen aquí?...no deberán estar protegiendo su miserable ciudad?

Hyper Blossom perdida en sus pensamientos: me dijo Hermosa?...por que me siento tan feliz de que EL me lo haya dicho? Es mi enemigo!...o no… Estoy confundida!

Ella movía su cabeza como negando lo sucedido con ambas manos en sus mejillas preguntándose también por que sentía tanto calor, los demás la miraban sin lograr entenderla completamente mientras Solaris solo cerro sus ojos temporalmente.

Solaris: reacciona…te estoy hablando…

Hyper Blossom: ah…disculpa, me perdí temporalmente…vinimos a llevarlos de vuelta a Nueva-Tokio!

Solaris: ¿?

Judgement: abandonamos permanentemente ese horrible lugar.

Zero: Nueva-Kyoto es ahora nuestra ciudad…

Rolling Burbbles: pero…Uds. están destruyéndola!

Powered Buttercup: destruyen todo sin motivo alguno…!

Solaris: se equivocan PPGZ, nuestra intención no es reducirla completamente a escombros…si no de Conquistarla y de ser sus gobernantes, así iniciara la era de la oscuridad en toda esta región…

Hyper Blossom: pero…de verdad quieren eso? No es diferente a lo que EL quería hacerle al mundo entero!

Zero: no nos compares con esa basura!

Solaris sonriendo: si observan detenidamente el Sol en esta región brilla con la luz de los Rayos Z negros…todo lo que sea alcanzado por ellos mutara dando origen a un ejercito de Mutantes Z!

PPGZ: NO PODEMOS PERMITIR ESO!

Cada una se puso en su posición de batalla en contra de cada uno de sus contrapartes activando sus cinturones aun trasformadas los cuales brillaron más intensamente que nunca.

PPGZ: SUPER FORMA Z!

Nota: sus nuevas transformaciones son las de la imagen que les puse, como verán crecen un año más (el infarto que se darán sus padres) y tienen armas nuevas.

SUPER BLOSSOM!

SUPER BUTTERCUP!

SUPER BURBBLES!

SOMOS LAS CHICAS SUPERPODEROSAS SUPER Z!

Judgement: increíble! Ellas también han evolucionado como nosotros!

Zero: da igual, su poder no esta ni cerca del nuestro!

Solaris: jujujuju…

Súper Blossom: no sonreirás así una ves que terminemos de derrotarlos como siempre hemos hecho antes!

Súper Burbbles: Zero, juro que eliminare esa Oscuridad que te esta consumiendo!

Súper Buttercup: Judgement prepárate a ser aplastado!

Solaris: para hacer esto mas divertido cada uno destruya los sectores que faltan por conquistar!

Zero: asi se hara!

Judgement: perfecto!

RRBZ: LLEGO LA HORA DE HACER DAÑO!(Round tres)

PPGZ: hasta tienes una frase de batalla?! MISERABLES!

Los tres enemigos mortales se separaron dirigiéndose cada uno a un sector aun no devastado de la enorme ciudad siendo perseguido por una de las chicas en cada caso, solo los lideres se elevaron hasta lo mas lato del Cielo Oscurecido por el Sol Negro, en los alrededores de la ciudad ya comenzaban en los pueblos la gente a mutar debido a los rayos Z negros.

Solaris alzando parte de su cabello con su mano y dejándolo caer lentamente: no entiendo por que quieren luchar por una región que ni conocen…son bastante raras…

Súper Blossom admirando la escena sonrojada y tragando saliva:…no se por que uds hacen esto…si nos salvaron de EL...

Solaris: de verdad creen eso? No han pensado que lo hicimos por que no sabíamos que hacer…dejadlas morir ahí o destruirlas nosotros mismos despues?

Súper Blossom: nunca pensamos eso! Por que…dijeron que iban a protegernos! Y lo hicieron…

Solaris: jujuju….

Súper Blossom: ¡!

Ella lanzo sus aros que brillaban con una luz pura muy fuerte que giraron como cierras hacia el enemigo que formo una esfera a su alrededor recibiendo el impacto provocando una gran explosión que los envolvió a ambos.

A lo lejos encima de la cabeza de Dynamo el Bufón contemplaba la escena y murmuraba incesantemente.

Bufón: niñas estupidas…no se les ocurrió preguntarme por que ellos cambiaron tanto? Desde un principio nacieron de forma incompleta debido a la falta de inteligencia de Mojo, si de verdad quería hacerlos bien no debió de usar ADN de Uds. con el suyo…así solo logro corromper su verdadera esencia…

Se levanta y con su poder hace aparecer tres elementos de la nada: unas Cadenas Antiguas, Unas dagas viejas y una Hacha oxidada.

Bufón: como no me di cuenta antes? Ellos son mis Hijos de la era Edo: "los Rowdy Samuráis"! Hahahahaha!

FIN DEL CAPITULO CINCO

En el próximo comienza las batallas mas letales que hayan tenido que afrontar nuestras heroínas! Quienes fueron los Rowdy Samuráis que dice el Bufón?

La primera batalla mortal será de Judgement contra Súper Buttercup! No se la pierdan!


End file.
